Gina Martinez
WIP Gina Martinez is Gaea's successor and daughter. History Gina never knew in her life that her mother was the queen of all villains. She always thought that her mother would be a sweet woman who loved her but couldn't take care of her. For many years, she was never harmed because her mother was literally the mother of all monsters and whenever a monster (disguised as a human) met her or at least noticed her, they'd bow to her respectfully and run off. She also (in a early age) had the great power to see the mist. She is the only demigod who can never be confused with the Mist's powers. Appearance She has elfish like ears and wears silver cross earrings. Wears matching star hair clips on both sides of her hair and wears black glasses. Her hair is chocolate brown with green streeks on her bangs. Her rebellion mark is on her left collarbone. She wears the same gold braclet that Leo gave to her on her 14th birthday. Abilities *ability to control earth (rocks, plants, you name it) *some ability to control monsters *ability to control the Mist Weak points *she isn't that strong *her stamina is above 5 but not that great Relationships Love interests Leo Valdez: Loves hanging out with him since he always makes her smile. Leo developes a crush on Gina. But the crush goes away after he finds out Gina is with the rebellion. Jackson Smith: When the Rebellion recruited Jackson, she thought he was a bit whimpy like Joe. But then, after jackson spent time with Team alpha as their newest member, she slowly starts to fall in love with him. Rebellion Kathy Castellan: tries to be a kiss up to her, but never works. Peppermint Sweets: knows something's fishy about her but respects her anyways. Sophie Jen: Respects her even though most of her actions make their team look a bit bad. Yoru Sato: Respects her too. Joe Tanaka: always teases him for loosing arm wrestling matches ith Duke. Mackenzie Ravel: Doesn't like her that much since she knows that Mackenzie still likes Leo. Goddesses and Gods Gaea: has a great relationship with her mother since she joined her side and the rebellion. Quotes "I bet on Duke for 5 drachmas!" -in "Let's Get Ready To Rumble!" "Duke! you made me loose all of my money!" -in "Let's Get Ready To Rumble!" "I don't know you any more." -after an encounter with Leo Interview with Gina Martinez Pandora: Why did you join the rebellion? Gina: Mother practically forced me too. -.- Pandora: Do you think Mackenzie envies you a bit because you used to date Leo Valdez? Gina: Maybe, I mean, I wouldn't blame her. Leo's funny, sweet, and caring. We just broke things off because I'm with the Rebellion. Pandora: Why did you dye your hair green? Gina: Earth colors. Duh. Pandora: Did you want to leave Camp Half-Blood, or were you just following your mother's orders? Gina: Following mom's orders. I had too! It's not like I ''didn't ''want to leave Camp Half-Blood... or Leo for that matter. pandora: When did you go to camp half-blood? Gina: December 2008 after the Titan's war. I was 12 1/2 by then. Pandora: What is your birthday? It's clearly a mystery Gina: I don't give out my birthday and I always use Chirstmas as my birthday, plus, I get double the presents. Pandora: What's your favorite colors? Gina: Green and brown! :) Pandora: who do you hate the most in CMB? Gina: Piper. She's way too perfect for my taste Category:Children of Gaia Category:Demigod Category:Daughter Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Hero turned villain Category:Villian